White Rose
by Bethy99
Summary: The white rose was stained with blood until she seek her revenge on the ones that ruined her and then found love. This is the story about Rosalie and the beginning of her new life. From the transformation to vampire to her meeting Emmett.
1. New Life

_**Since we already know what happened to Rosalie from Stephenie Meyer's books. I'm not going to mess with it; I just want to add to it. This series of chapters are from Rosalie perspective and follows her from when she was born as a vampire to Emmett and some after. Enjoy, please review when you can. Thanks!**_

I heard a commotion off to the left of me. The voices were not familiar. They were fighting. I heard my name and anger in one of the gentleman's voice. It took me back to a scene. Of me, lying on the cold ground with my body covered in blood. I could see my fiancé looking down at me and laughing. Telling the other men to have their way with me and that I'm well worth it. Then a lightening bolt hit me of anger and pain. It felt like my body was on fire from the inside out. I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't. The burning was so bad I wanted to scream, but I couldn't hear myself if I did.

My heart was beating so fast and the fire continued. I heard a woman whisper that I would wake soon. Who was that, and why would she know when I'm to wake up? I tried to force myself to wake up but my eyes wouldn't move. I felt someone touch the inside of my wrist and heard a man whisper, "yes, anytime now." What is going on?

I felt my heart become still and everything faded. I don't know how long I was out but my eyes popped open and I was staring up at a canapé. Was I lying on a bed? I heard someone shift to the left of me and I growled. What, I'm growling? I was stunned by my next motion, I was crutching in corner of the room looking at three others.

There before me stood a beautiful woman, long brown hair, and golden eyes with a gorgeous smile. Then I saw the tall man, thin but muscular with bronze hair that was going everywhere. I would definitely cut that hair if I could get my hands on it. He was growling at me and crutching. He was very handsome with those golden eyes just like the woman.

Next to him was another man, he looked familiar. Not very tall, but had blonde hair and golden eyes. Then I realized I knew him from somewhere, but it can't be him. Is it really him? He had his hands up and was walking around the other man that was crutched. His golden eyes were drilling a hole into me and he whispered, "Do you know me Rosalie?"

I cocked my head and looked at his face, now more defined since he stepped into more light. I didn't understand why he looked like Dr. Cullen, but he did. I didn't understand why I was here either. I saw him turn to look behind him to the crutching man. The beautiful creature spoke, "Yes she remembers you, but she thinks that you are not him. Also she finds me attractive, but is thinking that I need to do something with my hair. No chance sweetheart, on either of those thoughts." He then snarled at me showing his teeth.

I snarled back, did I just do that? How did he know what I was thinking? Was he a physic or something? Is that really Dr. Cullen? The man that stood closest to me whispered again, "Rosalie, please tell me something?" I looked at him and whispered, "What is wrong with me?" I was surprised by the music that just escaped my lips. Where did that voice come from?

Dr. Cullen moved closer still with his hands in the air. I saw the other man shift a little, must be uneasy about something. "You can say that," he growled at me. How the hell is he doing that? The doctor spoke again, "Edward please! Let me talk to her. Rosalie, what was the last thing you remember happening?"

So his name is Edward, and then all of the sudden my throat started to burn. I reached up and grabbed it. I shot my eyes back to the doctor and cried out, "why is my throat burning? What is wrong with me Dr. Cullen?"

Dr. Cullen turned to look at the woman and whispered, "Esme, please go and get her something to drink. It's in the cooler, in my office." I looked over at her and she was gone. She moved so fast, but now I knew her name, Esme. What a beautiful name for such a beauty. She was gorgeous, I would say more beautiful than me. I heard Edward snort at my last thought and I snarled are him. I can tell that he and I, are not going to get along. "You got that right," he growled at me. "Edward, please!" Dr. Cullen said back at him.

Esme was back with a glass of something, it smelled delicious. She gave the glass to Dr. Cullen which turned to me and pushed it across the floor to get it close. I shifted back farther in the corner trying to avoid contact. He moved away and I snatched the glass and gulped it down. Whatever it was cooled and soothing my throat. It felt so good going down, it stopped the burning. I sighed and felt a drop of the fluid on my lip. I reached up and wiped it with my finger.

I looked at my finger tip which was now bright red. It looked like I was bleeding. I felt this urge to suck on my finger and then the burning in my throat came back. I looked up at Dr. Cullen, "what is this?" I showed him my finger with worried eyes. Was this blood? Edward spoke up again, "yes its blood."

I snarled at him again. How is he doing that? Why am I drinking blood? Why is my throat burning? I looked back at Dr. Cullen. "Please, Dr. Cullen. Tell me what is going on."

Dr. Cullen moved and sat on the floor in front of me. He whispered, "tell me what was the last thing you remember and I'll tell you more." I thought about that and nodded my head. "I remember my fiancé beating me. I remember getting attacked by four other men with my fiancé looking on. I don't remember much after that besides the burning."

Dr. Cullen sighed, "the morphine didn't help I see." I looked at him puzzled. He started into his tale while looking at the floor. "I found you Rosalie. You were lying there in the middle of the street. I could smell your blood and by the time I got to you, you were almost dead. I brought you back here, which was when I decided to make you what we are." He paused and looked at me then continued. "How much do you believe in mythology, Rosalie? How much do you believe in those stories?"

I looked at him stunned but shrugged to push him to continue. He sighed and looked back at the floor. "We are vampires Rosalie. You included." I gasped and started to stutter the word vampire. "Yes Rosalie, a vampire. It was the only way to save you. I had to change you or you would be dead. Well, you are still dead, but, you know what I mean." He looked up at me with those wide golden eyes. I had so many questions but yet I was scared to speak.

I looked at the other two, trying to decide what to do when I saw Edward move out of his crutch. I then realize that I was still crutched and I started to wonder why I wasn't hurting and maybe I should sit down. Before my thought was complete I had moved across the room to the bed. Everyone shifted to my move. Carlisle was now by the window. Edward and Esme were closer to the door. I guess they were giving me, some space. My throat was on fire and there were tears that I could feel trying to fall but couldn't succeed. What to ask, what to say? I didn't know where to begin. Then Edward spoke up, "it's a confusing time for you right now. Let's get you fed and Carlisle can tell you more when you return. Esme will take you."

I looked over to Edward and wondered why he was so cold to me. I was use to men swooning over me. Why wasn't he? What did I do to make him so angry with me? He snorted again and rolled his eyes. "How are you doing that?" I asked him. His eyes met mine and he gave me a crooked smile, "I can hear every thought that comes through your mind." I looked at him in horror. I couldn't believe it. So when I was talking about how attractive he was and before I could finish that thought, he was nodding his head. I gasped and yelled out, "my thoughts are my own, you GREASEBALL!" He chuckled and was gone from the room.

Carlisle was shaking his head and looked at me with apologetic eyes. "Rosalie, Edward's response to you is because of me." Esme was at his side, with her hand on his chest and shook her head no. "Let me take her to feed first. You can explain when we return." Carlisle nodded and left, which left Esme and I alone in the room.

She smiled at me and extended her hand out. "Come dear! Let's find you something to clinch that thirst." I nodded still trying to take in everything. This is either the most unbelievable dream, or my worst nightmare.


	2. Revenge

I soon felt that this was my worse nightmare. From trying to learn how to handle my thirst to finding out what had happened after my, suppose to be, fiancé; I felt sick.

Even though Carlisle and Esme were nice, I felt alone. I couldn't go out in public since I was dead. Carlisle made sure he arranged my funeral for my family sake. I wanted to be with my father, mother, and brothers. I didn't want to be this thing. I wanted to be human again. I was depressed; at least that's what I heard Carlisle telling Esme and Edward one night.

A few months had gone by and I had gone through the grieving process. Sadness, denial, and now I'm at the anger stage. I wanted revenge for me becoming this monster. I didn't have a life anymore because of that arrogant man that was supposed to protect me and love me. I sighed out loud and I heard Edward come down the stairs and sat on the couch beside me.

I started to think back to that night, seeing my best friend Vera, so in love with a child in her arms. I remember thinking that I was so lucky that I will have a man that was going to make me a queen. I felt sorry for her living in a little house with only two bedrooms. I would have a house with seven bedrooms. I remember thinking these things on the way home when I saw him, drunk. I saw his friends with him and they were calling out to me. I walked over to him thinking that he just wanted to talk and then I saw red. My anger arose again and then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"I understand your anger. I went through it too but this is not the way to handle it," Edward whispered to me.

I turned to look at him with fire in my eyes, "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT WAS LIKE! YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND ANYTHING!" I yelled at him. His eyes got big and I turned, looked at the floor. I started to think about going after the men that attacked me, especially Royce. Edward get up and then I heard someone move to stand behind me which another hand landed on my shoulder. I knew the smell to well.

"Carlisle, leave me alone," I snarled at him. He moved and sat next to me and put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into him. I felt like crying even though I knew tears would not fall. He sighed and whispered in my ear, "I understand if you want to seek revenge but if you do we will have to leave here and never come back. You would not be able to keep watch on your family. You will not be able to watch your brothers grow up. I will leave it for you to decide."

I was stunned and looked up at his golden eyes. He smiled and nodded that he understood what I was thinking. "Carlisle," I mumbled. He kissed my forehead and was gone. He was so like my father; loving, understanding, and forgivable. I couldn't believe what he was doing. He was going to let me decide our fate.

I sighed again and decided to go for a walk. Esme was by my side, "do you mind if I come with you dear?" She said in her sweet voice that was just musical. I smiled at her and said, "Sorry Esme. I really need to think. I won't be gone long, I promise." I know she worries when we are gone long, just like my mother. Before I walked out the door, I kissed Esme's cheek. I felt the air hit me and the smell coming from the woods was nice. This will help me clear my thoughts.

When I reached the middle of the forest, I started to walk and the questions started. What am I going to do? Am I going to kill him, kill him and his friends? I wanted to do it but then didn't. If I am going to do it, Royce needs to be last. He needs to suffer just like I am. Maybe I'll kill one of his friends each night, making him scared. That sounds like a good idea, I thought. The plans started to fall into place and I heard Edward yell that I was irresponsible and childish. I just ignored him; he did it to me all the time.

I will get them back, one per night until I reach Royce and I'm going to give him a surprise that is to die for. Of course Edward yelled again, "Real mature Rosalie." I again ignored him. I needed Esme to help me with one little project. I ran back to the house and found her in her room with magazines all over the place.

"Rosalie, are you okay dear?" She said in a concerned voice. "Yes, I'm just fine," I said with a huge smile. I walked towards her and continued, "I need your help Esme, but please don't ask though. Can you agree to that for me?" Esme nodded her head and I told her what I needed.

A few days have gone by and I had taken down two of the four that was with Royce that night. It was very easy and funny at the same time. They both screamed like girls when they saw me at the foot of the bed. They thought that I was a ghost and that I came to hunt them. I would whisper, "oh no, I'm here to kill you." Not once did I taste their blood, I just snapped their necks right there in bed.

I figured by the time that I get to Royce, he would have some kind of protection. I needed to make sure that my final act was worth it. I had to make him scream and beg just like I did lying in the gutter.

The night came for me to visit my fiancé. I told Carlisle and Esme not to worry before I walked out the door. I had a large bag thrown over my shoulder and I heard Edward say, "Immature," from the other room. Again, I ignored him and walked out the door.

I arrived out side his home and looked around. I noticed that he had closed all the windows and had the shutters pulled. He probably even had them bolted shut. I snickered at the thought of Royce sitting in the corner of his room, sobbing for her to stop. A huge smile came across her face; he was going to pay tonight.

I jumped over the fence and ran up to the door. Of course the secretary outside didn't see me because I moved so fast. I looked around to find a way in and saw a cellar door. I went over and opened it very slowly without making a sound. Got to the stairwell and went up them to the next door. I slowly opened that door, hoping no one would see me. It led to the kitchen where there was no one. I let out a sigh and I remembered that there were service stairs near the kitchen that went to Royce's bedroom.

I came around the corner and saw them, still no one around. I went up the stairs, barely touching them till I got to the floor where he bedroom was. There was his door but no one waiting on me. I could smell him but it wasn't coming from that room. I followed his smell to the center of the house and that's when I saw two guards standing in front of this huge wooden door.

I giggled and the guards looked up. The looks on their faces was with it. I was wearing a wedding dress, with my blonde hair pulled up with curls hanging around my head like a crown. I slowly walked towards them with a huge grin on my face and I whispered, "Hello gentlemen."

They continued to stand there staring at me. I was figuring they were trying to decide what to do and where I came from. I got as close as I could and whispered again, "I don't want to kill you but if you don't move I have too."

Their eyes got huge but then they both started laughing. My rage hit me then, they were laughing at me. One of the guards stopped laughing and looked at me, "a beautiful thing like you couldn't hurt me. I could think of a couple of things that we could do instead."

All of my past came back to me and the rage hit harder. I heard myself growling and I crutched down to throw myself at them. They had no time to react; I got to the one that made the comment first and twisted his head until I heard a snap. By the time the second guard realized what was happening I was on his back and snapped his neck.

I turned and looked at the door and saw they had bolted the door and was look from the outside. I laughed and kicked the door; it fell like timber in the wind. I knew that I would have no problem finding him. He was where I pictured him to be, in the corner. As I walked across the room with my smile, he screamed like a little girl. He ran to the bed and tried to hide. I laughed at his feeble attempt and grabbed the covers off the bed. I exposed him laying there whimpering in a little ball.

I slowly crawled across the bed and whispered, "You like what you see?" He sobbed some more and screamed, "you are dead! I went to your funeral, you are not real!" I laughed again, still slowly crawling towards him. I whispered again, "if I was dead, I wouldn't be here now."

He had wedged himself in the corner of the bed and was sobbing more. He then got enough air in his lungs to yell again, "What do you want from me?" I smiled and stopped just short of him and stared into his eyes. There were tears falling and they were bloodshot either do to lack of sleep or the tears. I continued to stare at his face and eyes. He looked so old and worn down and to that I smiled. I was going to be beautiful forever, but I didn't want that. I had it now because of what he did to me.

The anger came back again. He screamed again, "What do you want Rosalie?" When I looked back in his eyes again, I saw horror. I whispered in my musical voice, "I want you to suffer like you made me do that night. I'm going to leave you for dead, just like you did to me." I jumped on top of him and broke his left wrist. He screamed out in pain and started begging, "I'm sorry Rosalie, and I love you. Don't do this to me." I laughed the most horrendous laugh and cooed in his ear, "No, you don't love me. You never did. If you did, you would have stopped it. It would have never happened and we would be married with children now. Since you didn't stop it, you will pay."

I reached over and broke his ankle. He screamed out in pain again. I continued to break every bone in his body. I was over top of him and due to the strength he couldn't move. I left his ribs for last. I knew enough about the human body from Carlisle that if I broke his ribs and chest bone in the right angle it would pierce his heart. I sat there and let him suffer and beg for me to forgive him and to spare his life.

I was getting bored now and leaned over to his ear again and whispered, "You are going to die now. I hope you were happy with your life without me. I'm sure that I'll be better once you have suffered like I did, and I believe that I have made you suffer enough. Goodbye Royce." I reached up to his chest and thrust his ribs and chest bone upward and I heard him gasp in my ear. I snickered and kissed his cheek and left the room.

As I was going down the stairs and out the door, I heard his heart slow down and then stop with his last gasp for air and then it left his lips. I smiled to myself as I walked towards the gates. By the time the guard saw me I was over the wall and into the woods heading home.

I got to the door of my new family, Esme and Carlisle were there waiting. Esme hugged me tightly and Carlisle whispered to me, "Everything will be okay kitty." I smiled and sighed at the relief that my past had been lifted. I was free now of all the pain and anger because he was gone. He suffered my pain, and suffered for my new life. I heard Edward beside me and I looked up. He had that damn crooked smile on and said, "You are so dramatic. Did you have to do the wedding dress?" We both laughed and he gave me a squeeze on the shoulder. Carlisle told me to head up and start packing. We had to move fast even though no one saw me.

I was excited to move to a new town. I wouldn't see my family for a very long time, if ever, but I was ready to make a new life. Maybe I could talk Carlisle into moving to the mountains. I have never been to Tennessee and I heard it is beautiful there.


	3. Hopeful

As I was hoping, Carlisle loved my idea of moving to the mountains. We looked around for a while until we found this small town that was just recently built about twenty years back. Gatlinburg was beautiful and actually what we were looking for.

The mountains are beautiful, with the fog that seemed to stay on them. I sighed with happiness and I heard Edward sigh. "Yes, it is beautiful Rosalie. Thank you for telling us to come this way." That was the first compliment that he has given me in. "Don't get use to it," he mumbled with a growl.

Carlisle turned around and looked at us, "will you two ever get along?" I shook my head and Edward growled, "NO!" Carlisle just shook his head and then said, "Yes Rosalie thank you for saying we should come down this way. Its beautiful and plenty of woods to hide. Well, it looks like there is a hotel. Let's go and get some rooms. Esme and I will go look for a home or some land. You two can go around town and look things over since it's cloudy. I wonder if it stays like this all year around, would be lovely if it did."

I sighed again, not wanting to spend the day with Edward. I wanted to look around and find some places to hunt. Edward snarled and whispered to me, "Like I want to spend the day with you. I agree to the hunting though." I turned and smiled at him, "oh poor pretty boy is hungry?" He snapped his head to face me and I laughed at his expression on his face. Anger was rolling off his skin. He hated when I called him a pretty boy. I love it.

I heard a low growl come from him and then Carlisle sighed, "Edward she just does that to get to you. You know that." Edward looked back out the window mumbling something that none of us could hear. I was figuring that he was cursing. I laughed again thinking that he was such a goody tissue. He growled again, I laughed harder. He is so easy to pick on. I turned to look back out the window and watched the mountains. I was hoping this would be a great few years here, quiet and beautiful.

We got to the hotel that was in the middle of town. Gatlinburg was not very big but still very nice size for a country town. We all walked into the hotel and Carlisle went to the desk. I stood back looking around while I heard Carlisle talking about getting 3 rooms for us. I thought in my mind, oh sorry Edward I'm not sleeping with you tonight. I looked over at him and he snapped his mouth with his jaw tight like he was about to attack me. I giggled at him as Carlisle walked up to us and handed us keys to our rooms.

Once up in the room I looked around and noticed the tightly made twin size bed. Well don't have to worry about winkling up the blankets, since we don't sleep. There was a knock on my door. I opened the door to Edward, "ready to go to the woods?" I nodded and followed him down the hallway.

We walked out of the hotel and around the back so that we could walk human pace to the woods and then take off. Once in the woods Edward turned to me and said, "Catch me if you can." He was gone. I took off after his scent, when I noticed I was a few feet behind him. He laughed and took off again. I growled and went after him. He was laughing at me again; I don't like it when he does that.

All of the sudden he stopped and so did I. I couldn't see what made him stop but then I heard it. A low growl and it wasn't coming from Edward. I peeked around Edward's shoulder and saw a black furry creature. "Edward," I gasped. He whispered, "Don't move until I tell you. We can both take this bear down but we have to work together. Do you understand?" I said in my mind yes. "Good," he whispered.

"Now, on the word go, you go to the right and I'll go to the left and we hit him from the sides. Bears are not very fast to react when caught off guard and with our speed we will be able to. Are you ready?" I said in my head again yes.

Everything seemed to slow down. Edward said go and I flanked to the right. I saw Edward on the other side and he nodded his head then we both attacked. Edward went for the throat and I went in to take the bear down. Of course since we are so strong and can't hurt ourselves, I basically pushed the bear into Edward while he was biting the bear's neck. The bear finally went limp and I moved to the bear's neck and started to feed.

After we took down a few more animals; bears, deer, and a mountain lion, we went back to the hotel to find Carlisle waiting on us.

"Where have you two been?" Carlisle asked like a true father figure. I snickered and said "we were hungry and went out to eat." Carlisle laughed and led us into his and Esme's room. I went and sat down beside Esme on the bed and she wrapped her arms around me, giving me a loving hug. I smiled and looked up at Carlisle who crossed the room to the window.

Carlisle sighed, "We found a home but it needs some work. We can go there tonight if you would like." He was addressing that question to Edward and I. I jumped up and squealed, "Really?" Carlisle smiled at my quirkiness and nodded his head. He moved his eyes over to Edward as did I. Edward sat there taking in everyone's thoughts and nodded his head. "I like it here," he finally mumbled.

That night we went to our home and I noticed that it did need a lot of work but nothing that Esme couldn't handle. She started working right away. I looked out the front window which showed the mountains at their beauty. The trees were a midnight blue color against the moon. The lake that was about a mile from us was sparkling due to the moon and the stars, it was breathe taking.

I turned and saw Esme working hard on the chair with some fabric that she got in town. I walked over to her and offered to help. She looked up and smiled, "that would be so nice Rosalie. Thank you." I hummed along with her and helped cover the chairs.

The morning was more beautiful. We had the windows covered with a sheer fabric so that we could still see the nature around us but not let to much light in. The trees looked like they had rain all over them which made them sparkle in the sun light. I turned and looked around the home. It was beautiful; the front door led you to the family room. Once in that room, you can see the open kitchen, once in the kitchen you could go right or left down long hallways. To the left of the kitchen was the master bedroom with an office, of course that was Esme and Carlisle's place. To the right, there were two bedrooms. Nice size to them both and a washroom in each room. It still needed some work but it was a work in progress.

I sighed and Esme was by my side, "what is it dear?" I shrugged and said, "I think that I'm going to take a walk." She hugged me tightly and smiled when she pulled away. "Don't be gone long dear," she whispered.

I took off out the door in a dead sprint. I jumped up into the tree and swung on some branches. I started to think that I was getting to far away from the house when I heard a scream. I snapped my head up and to the right where the scream came from. I then heard growling. Was that a human? Are they getting attacked? I felt this need to find out what was going on. I let go of the branch I was on and dropped to the ground. I took off at top speed towards the sound. I was hearing different things. Growling, gurgling, cries, whimpers, and more screams.

When I came around a group of trees I saw the bear over top of a human. The bear was right in this humans face and the human turned his head towards me. I saw beautiful brown eyes, long brown hair that was curly, and then the dimples. I thought, he was smiling even in pain. I felt the need to help him, to save him. I growled low in my chest to draw the attention of the bear.

It worked, the bear turned to me. I looked down at the human and he had passed out. I led the bear away so that the human wouldn't see me kill it. I came back to the human and noticed that his heart was slowing down. It felt like my heart was slowing down too. How is that possible, mine doesn't beat anymore? I looked at his face and thought how beautiful he was. I have never seen someone like this before. The mountains, the trees, the water in the moon light could not compare to what I was seeing.

I leaned down and picked him up with little effort, I just wanted to be gentle with him. I took off towards the house. I was thinking Carlisle could help him, he was a doctor. We could help him and then we can leave him in town for someone to find him.

I felt him shift in my arms and I looked down. His brown eyes were staring at me. Happiness came over me, he was still alive. I smiled at him and he closed his eyes again. I started thinking loudly, help Edward! I thought again, I have found someone injured, help me. The next thing I knew Edward was beside me and he had the look of surprise on his face.

"What happened?" Edward asked me. I let my memories flash in my mind of the bear and this poor human. I looked over at Edward and he nodded. "I'll keep following you, Carlisle is waiting."

I ran as fast as I could to get this human to Carlisle. I started to think about the happiness I felt when I looked into his eyes. This human was gorgeous and reminded me of Vera's young son Henry. I sighed thinking back to those days. I felt Edward touch to tell me that we were getting close and then whispered, "Let's help him for you."

I looked up at Edward puzzled by this comment, but nodded my head as we reached the house. Carlisle had the front door open waiting on us to arrive. He smiled at me and then said, "Take him up to your room and I'll examine him and see what I can do."


	4. Emmett

_*Short chapter, this one is. Sorry about that. There wasn't much to tell from Rosalie's point of view on Emmett's change beside the before and after. I really hope you are enjoying this story. Please post a review if you can. Thanks!*_

I don't know how long it had been since Carlisle went in to check on the human. I was pacing the floor wanting to be in the room. Edward snickered at me, "I think someone is love." I snarled and said low, "no I'm not, I'm just concerned." He laughed at that comment. I then realized that he was teasing me about. Since I had arrived back in the house I was daydreaming of this human. Seeing his golden eyes, him standing beside me, and telling me how beautiful I was. I sighed and then thought, sorry Edward.

I looked up at Edward and he shrugged and left me to my thoughts, as much as he could. I heard Carlisle shift in the next room and the door came open. Carlisle had this look of horror on his face. "Can everyone come in here please," Carlisle spoke softly. I felt Esme at my side; she grabbed my hand and led the way in. Edward came in behind us.

Carlisle had the look of a doctor on his face, the look of bad news. I felt this urge to stand beside the bed and cry over this human. What is the deal with me? I heard Edward giggle behind me, I turned and glared. Carlisle cleared his throat and came to stand in front of me. My attention was now on the doctor in front of me.

"Rosalie, you did the right thing to save this boy. He has come in and out of consensus. He has given me some information. His name is Emmett McCarty. He said that he was setting a bear trap when that bear attacked him. He was lucky to have you so close by. Though, he has lost a great amount of blood. Also the chances of infection in his wounds are great and I don't have the right equipment to treat him. I'm telling you this Rosalie because he is going to die, and it looks like it will be very soon. His pulse is getting weaker and weaker as we stand here. I know you can hear it." I stood there taking in everything he said but not really. All I remembered was his name and that he was going to die.

I felt this new urge, to scream and hit Carlisle. I looked into Carlisle's eyes and saw nothing but compassion. He was being truthful with me but what did he want me to do. He was talking to me like he wanted an answer to a question, but he didn't ask one. "What are we going to do Carlisle?" I whispered.

He stared right back in my eyes and pulled me into a hug. He whispered in my ear, "What do you want me to do?" I looked over at the bed with this gorgeous man lying in it. I started to have my daydream again of him and me kissing and holding each other. I heard Edward moan in disgust.

I smiled at Edward's disgust and then looked at Carlisle. "Carlisle, would you change him for me?" He smiled and said, "If that is what you want kitty." He looked over at Esme and moved to the bed. I turned my head to Esme and she was smiling. I knew that she was happy that she would be getting an addition to her family and also that I have found someone.

Carlisle moved fast over Emmett. I heard Carlisle stir Emmett out of sleep and told him that he was going to help him but that it was going to hurt. Emmett nodded his head and then looked around the room and his eyes hit mine. I heard him whispered, "There's my angel doctor. She saved my life. It's she beautiful?" I smiled at him and he flashed me a dimpled smile. Carlisle turned to me and said, "Yes she is beautiful. Now close your eyes my son, this is going to be uncomfortable." Carlisle leaned in and pushed Emmett's head to the side. The next thing I heard was screaming. I couldn't take it; I had to leave the room. I couldn't see Emmett in so much pain.

A few days had past and I was getting anxious. I was pacing the floor outside my room. I wanted to go in but I was scared to see him in pain. I was worried that he wouldn't like me, just like Edward didn't like me. I felt like I could cry but I knew that no tears would fall.

I continued to pace until the door came open and I saw Carlisle. He motioned for me to come in the room. I paused at the doorway, "Carlisle is he okay?" Carlisle nodded and whispered, "He should be waking up soon. I figured you wanted to be here for that." I nodded and went to the side of the bed where we moved a chair in for Carlisle.

I sat there staring at Emmett's chest raising and falling. I could hear his heart flittering like hummingbird wings. I could hear the whimpers that were escaping his lips and the dimples still in place, even in his state right now. I was lost in my thoughts when Emmett moved so fast I didn't react.

He was pressed up against the corner, hissing at Carlisle. Edward was standing in front of Carlisle in a protective stance. I stood up and slowly moved over to be in Emmett's site. I didn't know if it would help or not but everything was telling me to move towards him.

When I moved to Carlisle side, Emmett's eyes came up to mine. I saw the confusion but happiness at the same time. I smiled at him and he looked at me puzzled now but still saw the happiness in his eyes. He slowly pulled out of his crutch and so did Edward.

I heard Edward moan in disgust again and then Emmett smiled at me. If I could have blushed I would have, I knew that he was thinking something not so good if Edward was moaning in disgust. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward nod to Carlisle and Carlisle moved from my side.

"Emmett, do you remember me?" Carlisle spoke softly. Emmett not taking his eyes off of me said in a booming but musical voice, "yes I remember you Dr. Cullen." His voice stunned him because he grabbed his throat and he had the look of horror. I giggled, thinking back to my first day as a vampire. I did the same thing.

Emmett's eyes flashed back to me again. He smiled again showing his dimples and teeth. I heard Edward moan again in disgust and mumble, "I'm leaving." I laughed this time wondering what Emmett was thinking. Edward mumbled again, "oh don't worry Rosalie, he'll show you later." Emmett looked worried, stunned, and shocked between Edward and me.

After Edward left, Emmett's eyes came back to mine. I smiled and walked towards him, "Hello Emmett, my name is Rosalie and," but before I could finish he was by my side. He put both of his hands on either side of my face staring into my eyes. I saw his eyes flicker to my lips and the he moved in closer. I licked my lips in response of his attention to me. His eyes came back up to mine and he smiled again. He moved in closer brushing his lips to mine and a small peck. I closed my eyes in response to his closeness. He smelled delicious to me, musky with an evergreen. His lips brushed mine again and I leaned in to the kiss. He accepted the advancement and moved his hands, one behind my neck and the other around my back to pull me in. I had never been kissed like this before. It was no where near the kisses I shared with Royce. There was passion, love, and lust in this kiss. It was a kiss that could only be explained as the last kiss you share with someone before they leave. This was our first kiss, and there was so much power.

Carlisle cleared his throat and Emmett pulled away. I was panting for air even though I knew I didn't need it but my body was reacting to him. Emmett still had his hands on me when I opened my eyes and saw those crimson eyes looking back at me. He was smiling so big that I didn't think I could breathe again. I smiled back to him and Carlisle cleared his throat again.

That's really annoying you know, I thought. I heard Edward laugh in the other room. Carlisle moved a little closer to Emmett and me. I realized that Emmett still hadn't moved. He was staring at me. He was playing with my hair and still had me pulled up against him. I looked over to Carlisle and he said, "Rosalie why don't know take Emmett out for his first hunt. Show him how to feed and then we will explain to him." I nodded and turned my attention back to Emmett.

"Emmett, are you ready to hunt?" I asked him in my most seductive voice and he nodded his head. I laughed at his eagerness and grabbed his hand from my hair and intertwine them. He looked down at our hands and smiled. I whispered. "Let's go. Let's find you something to eat." We both took off out the door, not looking back at our family.


	5. First Meal

_*This is the last chapter of this story. I hope you have enjoyed it so far but there is not much more to the story. =) ENJOY!!*_

His hand within mine felt so natural, like it was meant to be. He was keeping up with me and not even asking what was going on with himself. He just stared at me and followed which ever direction I turned.

I stopped dead in my tracks giggling at this huge man following me so eagerly. He stopped behind me and wrapped his arms around me. I sighed at the feeling of his arms around me. I leaned into him so that I could feel his body on my back. He took one of his arms away and brushed my hair away from my neck and leaned in to kiss it. I growled deep in my throat, I have never been as turned on as I was right then. He was so gently and so loving to me even though he didn't know me.

I stepped away to give us some space especially since I could feel him harden against my back. I didn't want to but I needed to explain his new life to him. When I turned to look at him, he was frozen. He looked silly with his arms in mid air. I giggled and sat down on the rock close to me. I looked into his eyes and he looked hurt, like rejection.

"Emmett, dear it's okay. Please sit, we need to talk. I need to explain your new life to you." I patted the rock beside me, not to hard I didn't want to break it. He took his eyes away from me for the first time and sat beside me. I grabbed his hand and started to make circles with my thumb on the back of his hand.

"Emmett, what was the last thing you remember, besides the pain?" I whispered to him while looking in his eyes. He moved closer to me and put his hand to my face. I leaned into it and he whispered, "You."

I smiled at him and kissed the inside of his palm and pulled his hand into my other. I started to explain to him what I saw and what I did. He wears his emotions on his sleeve, or maybe that was just with me. I could tell from his eyes that he was scared, sad, happy, worried, confused, love, and lust. I smiled at his reaction which caused him to smile in return. I continued to explain the pain in his throat and how we live.

"What about my family?" He asked with a shaky voice. I was so sad, it sounded like he was on the verge of crying. "No Emmett, you can't see them. They believe you are dead. You have been gone for over a week." I looked down to the ground. I couldn't stand looking into those hurt eyes anymore.

He squeezed my hands and I felt that was encouragement to look up. When I did I was so happy to see those dimples and that smile back on his face. He leaned in so that our noses were touching and took a deep breath in. I did the same and he smelled so good, forest with musk, same as before. He sighed and whispers, "I can keep you though," he smiled that incredible smile that made my knees weak.

I was so stunned by the forwardness that I didn't have time to think before his lips were crushed into mine. My bones were rattling at the contact and the power I felt from him. His arms wrapped around me and lifted me up so that I was sitting on his lap. He didn't even break the kiss.

When we finally did break the kiss, we were both panting and I ran my hands down his chest and then back up again. He whimpered under my touch. I smiled at him and he smiled back. He leaned into my ear, "you are the sexiest thing I have ever seen. If you don't want this forever, give me tonight. It will be the greatest night of my life." I felt my bones go to mush under his hands. He kissed the soft spot under my ear which made me whimper. I felt him smile against my neck as he trailed kisses down my neck to my shoulder where he moved my strap off. I was so glad that I wear something so simple. Just a sleeveless dress that was long and flowing.

He continued to kiss me up my neck and then back down to my shoulder. I realized that my hand were up in his long black hair. I pulled a little to break him from the kisses. He growled a little at the force and smiled with his eyes closed. I laughed at him, "You like it rough big boy?" His eyes popped open and I saw all the lust and love. I heard the snarl coming and the next thing I knew I was flying backwards until I hit a tree. He had a hold of me the whole time the hunger for sex over took him.

He was pressed up against me so hard that I heard the cracking of the tree. "Emmett dear, we have all the time in the world, but if you don't stop we will have a tree hitting us both." He mumbled against my skin that he didn't care. I laughed again. I didn't want to stop either but we had too. He needed to feed.

I grabbed his hair again and pulled as hard as I could. He growled again, I looked into his eyes, "Let's hunt! Then we can finish where we left off." He whimpered and then nodded his head. I let go of his hair and walked towards our hunting point. I sensed that he was still standing there. I looked over my shoulder and smiled. "Follow me big boy."

I took off giggling as he chuckled behind me. We came up to where I knew the bears and mountain lions would be. They taste so much better then deer or any herbivore. There was a bear down by the river, trying to locate something to eat. I stopped and felt Emmett's arms around my waist again. He kissed my neck again and I pointed toward there bear.

"There you are." I turned my head towards him and he was staring at the bear. He looked scared. I touched his chest, "give in to your instincts love. Let them take over your senses and move to them. Don't think, just do." I saw the smile creep back on his face and then he looked at me with a wink and was gone. I laughed at him.

There was a rock off to my right so I sat down to watch him at work. He did a great job on his first kill. I was surprised at how much of a natural he was at it. After that kill he went for another and another. I did a couple of kills too and he watched me in amazement. "What?" I asked him.

"You are so beautiful doing that. So damn beautiful," the next thing I knew he had one of his arms wrapped around my waist and the other on the back of my neck to pull my lips in closer to him. I let my hands go up into his hair and lightly pulled on it. He moaned under our kisses. I felt his tongue on my lower lip, asking for me to allow him in. I accepted with encouragement when I threw my legs up on his hips. He caught my butt so that he could push me into him and keep me there.

I moaned when I felt his hardness against my hotness. I started to rip his clothes off I just couldn't take it anymore. His body was so beautiful. Abs that you could clean clothing on and his chest was so defined. I ran my fingers, just like feathers, over his chest and down his abs then back up. I felt him shiver under me. I smiled and started to trail kisses down his neck to his collarbone. He moaned when I sucked lightly on it. I looked up into his eyes, that crimson red, which I knew would go away in a few months. "So gorgeous, so beautiful," I mumbled to him.

He then started to attack my neck again. Nibbling, licking, and kissing his way to my shoulder again. His hands were all over my body. Squeezing my ass, my breast, and then he would move to the back of my neck and down my back. I then started to think this is not going to be very comfortable being in the forest. I cooed in his ear, "You sure you want to do this here. We can go back to the house and be a little more comfortable."

The next thing I knew, he lightly laid me down on the ground and lowered himself over me. "No, Rosalie. I can't wait till we get back to the house. I can't stand it any longer. I need you right here, right now." Before I could answer he crashed his lips into mine again. I heard ripping and I knew that I was naked now. I didn't care, I wanted him, needed him. He needed and wanted me in return.

He slowly lowered himself down my body. I was gasping for air even though I knew I really didn't need it. I felt his mouth on my nipple and I arched my back and moaned loudly. I couldn't believe this was happening. I had never experience anything like this. He was nibbling and sucking. He moved to the other side and did the same until both my nipples were erect and hurting. He started to kiss my stomach and moved down to my undergarments. I gasped and looked down at him. He has this wicked look on his face with that dimpled grin as he ripped them off me.

I felt my ass hit the hard cold ground and it sent a shock threw my system. I had never experienced that either. I was looking his eyes when he closed them and inhaled deeply. His eyes went right back to mine when he opened them up. I saw the fire, that desire that he had for me and then he spoke softly, "you smell even better when aroused." I gasped when he licked my soft lips down there. My head went back and I gasped for air. I moaned deep in my throat and I heard him snicker. I looked back down at him and he was still smiling. "Hmmm, you even taste good love."

I couldn't help but thrust my pelvic bone up towards his face. He chuckled, "oh no honey, I'm taking my time with you." I growled and grabbed a hand full of hair and pulled. He growled back at me but it was sexual. I pulled him up to me and kissed him deep and hard. I grabbed his butt and pushed him on top of me. He was so hard I needed him in me. I let go of his butt and grabbed the pants and pulled. They ripped easily and I felt his hardness against my thigh. I sighed at the feel of his manhood so close to me.

He reached down between us and took his fingers and ran it between my lips and I moaned at the touch of them. He whispered in my ear, "You are so wet," he nibbled on my ear and then I felt the tip of his penis on my entrance. I gasped when he thrust into me. He was so big but felt so good. I grabbed another hand full of hair and pulled. He gasped and I started to kiss his adam's apple.

I moved my hands down his back and drug my nails into him. His started to thrust harder and started to pant with every one. I grabbed his ass and dug my nails in again and he snarled at me. I laughed at him and then forced him to roll onto his back. When he obliged and I was straddling him I started to kiss his neck and down to his chest and I rocked back and forth. He started to pant that he was going to cum and I could feel myself on the verge of release.

When he started to scream my name I knew he was done and I started to reach my point. I started to pull his hair and screamed his name. When I came down from the rush, I looked down into his eyes. He was grinning and there was love in his eyes. I sighed and leaned down to kiss him. I was in love and he loved me back.

"Angel," he cooed in my ear. "I think we better get home and get cleaned up. I sure everyone is wondering where we are." I started to kiss his neck again and nibbling on his collarbone. He hissed and I started to feel his arousal come back. I mumbled, "I'm not ready to go home yet." He growled and rolled me over. I started to laugh as he kissed my cheek and worked his way down.


End file.
